Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style)
The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Melody Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery And so, the damsel in distress says to the knight. (Laughs) I didn't know the big green thing was a fire breathing dragon. I thought it was a giant frog with garlic breath!.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:The Care Bears Family 'n Friends Ultimate Zone Genesis Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG